


Guilt Gain

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby Azula, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Manipulation, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, guilt tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: When Mai and Tylee find out that Azula wants to revive their friendship they use her guilt against her.





	1. Chapter 1

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch." Tylee asked. She and Mai already talked I over. If the princess came asking for forgiveness they would give it to her on one condition. Tylee would give it to her that was. She didn't know about Mai for sure but Tylee was willing to move on after a little bit of fun. She would take advantage of her old friend's guilt. Tylee picked up a slice of lion moose meat and Azula did the same. Mai didn't eat anything at all. She never liked lunch dates. Everything tastes bland anyways according to her. The princess didn't seem to agree and that was what counted to Tylee. She just hoped that the princess wouldn't get to full because they were still going to have a make up dinner. She didn't encourage Azula to eat more. That would come later when the princess was completely stuffed. 

"I'm glad we could work things out." Azula said.

"Of course!" Tylee exclaimed. She threw herself around Azula. If thing ran according to plan she wouldn't be able to get her arms around the princess much longer.

For dinner she let Azula pick the place. This time around Tylee planned on calling the shots and making most of the decisions in their recovered friendship. But she figured that it would ultimately be easier to plump the princess up if she got to pick what she ate. With Mai's help the table was full of steaming dishes. During the transition from one topic to the next Tylee held out a plate of freshly cooked moon cake. "Have you tried this yet?"

The princess placed a hand on her belly. "I think I've had enough actually."

"But I already paid for it." Mai helpfully said.

Azula stared at the dessert. It did look tasty. Tylee already dug in. Even Mai who hadn't eaten a bite was helping herself to a slice. She had put Mai through a lot it would do her some good to at least show some appreciation when her friend paid for dessert. She used that excuse to help herself a little more than she should have. Finishing not just one slice like she planned but several had her feeling heavy. Had she just ate half of the moon cake herself? It felt like it. 

"We'll save the rest for tomorrow." Tylee said. She followed the princess to her room and bid her goodnight. She needed sleep if he wanted to pick up where they left off.

There was a sweet smell in the air when Azula woke up. She sat up. She still felt pretty heavy from the night before. She didn't know for sure but her robe seemed a little snugger that morning. but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Good morning Azula!" Tylee exclaimed.

"What's this?" The princess asked

"An apology breakfast." Mai answered.

It was strange. Wasn't she supposed to be apologizing to them. But she accepted the meal anyways. Mai and Tylee worked so hard to make it for her. The breakfast was all too large for her but their friendship was still in a fragile place and she didn't want them to feel slighted. So she forced herself to finish an entire stack of pancakes, hog monkey bacon, and a platter of banana muffins.

She wasn't fully recovered from the night before and now she was stuffed and bloated all over again. Tylee as chipper as always put a hand on the princess' taunt and slightly rounded belly. "I'm so glad you liked breakfast! Mai and I worked all morning to make it!"

The princess tried to return the smile despite her aching belly. She got herself out of bed which was an effort more laborious than it should have been. She had to get dressed if she was going to embark on a Tylee adventure. She replaced her robes for day time clothing. The shirt went over her head without much problem. It was her pants that gave her a hassle. She was able to pull them in without a prolonged struggle. But it certainly wasn't comfy. She did her best to ignore her discomfort.

"What did you have planned today?" Azula asked.

"Me and Mai saw a new restaurant we wanted to try." Tylee answered.

"I'm not very hungry at the moment." The slight roundness of her tummy was proof enough.

"Oh but we really wanted to try it." Tylee pouted.

"I was kind of looking forward to it." Mai agreed with the acrobat.

"We can go there tomorrow." Azula promised. By then her stomach wouldn't be as bloated and swollen.

"We did so much for you when we were trying to catch your brother and the avatar and you can't even do this little thing for us?" Mai asked.

"And we're asking you to do fun stuff." Tylee added on.

Azula bit her lip. If she had any more to eat she was going to burst.

"But I guess if you don't want to." Tylee looked watery eyed.

The princess thought about it for a second and came to decide that Mai had a point. She did ask a lot from them and they obeyed. She guessed that the least she could do was go along with their plans. She could rid herself of a few extra pounds if she had to.

"I'll go with you." The princess flashed a forced smile. She could already feel her belly softening.

"Azula you're the best!" Tylee said and hugged Azula.

"Yeah sure." Azula mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"This one tastes really good!" Tylee exclaimed. 

She doesn't wait for the princess to say yes to feed her the cookie. Of all of the places in The Fire Nation her old friends just had to pick a bakery. It was doing her formerly slim waistline no favors. 

Occasionally Tylee and Mai will eat a pastry or a cookie for themselves. But mostly they seemed interested in feeding her. Azula let them do it. She decides that she should try to make Tylee smile as much as she made her cry in the past. And the acrobat did look very delighted to help The princess sample the cookies. Admittedly the cookies weren't bad. And Azula did enjoy the cream filled pastries. She took a few of those without being lured into it.

The princess was much more than full when Tylee and Mai finally called it a day. An outfit that already felt too tight was now starting to strain around her midsection. 

"You had a good time today right?" Tylee asked.

"Mmhm." Azula answered. But that wasn't exactly the truth. She was beginning to have some concerns. At the moment her belly was only bloated and taunt. But if she kept things up it would remain as round as it was now.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Mai asked.

"It was pretty good." She answered. It was so much more than good. But she didn't want to admit that to her friends or herself.

"Oh goodie!" Tylee exclaimed "then we can go again tomorrow!"

The princess almost jolted at the suggestion. Her tummy couldn't take another day of non stop eating. But Tylee and Mai seemed eager to stuff her full.

She still didn't want to risk them leaving her again so she told them that she looked forward to it.

When she got back to the palace it was a relief to change into a looser fitting outfit. One that didn't make her feel as heavy as she was. She tried not to look in the mirror. She didn't want to know how much damage was inflicted on her waistline.

Instead she goes to sleep. And when she wakes up it is to a fuller gut. She still wasn't terribly chubby but she had grown plump enough. She regretted eating the pastries that weren't forced on her.

Tylee and Mai were waiting for her when she got into the kitchen. They already had a full meal set for her.

"I know you said that you like the last breakfast." Tylee said.

"So we made another for you." Mai added.

"Thanks" The princess mumbled and put a hand on her belly. It was already poking forward from the night before. And unlike her Tylee and Mai didn't seem affected by their meals at all.

Tylee feeds Azula a stack of pancakes. And then Mai feeds her just as many waffles that teemed with syrup. More of the stuff than Azula would have ever poured for herself.

Tylee offers her some bacon next and the princess takes it. She hoped that it would be the last of the food. She was ready to burst. But Mai asked her if she wanted any toast.

"I guess I wouldn't mind some." Azula answered.

Tylee picked it up and fed it to her before she could reach it herself.

"Have some muffins!" Tylee made an offer.

Azula gulped. It was getting to be too much. "Actually Tylee I think I'm done for now."

Tylees lip quivered. "But I worked so hard on it."

Azula's stomach lurched. And she wasn't sure if it was because she felt bad for making Tylee upset again. Or if it was because she knew that her stomach would be full and aching a gain and a few inches bigger.

"Please Azula." Tylee begged.

"Oh alright." Azula caved.

Tylee grinned and fed the princess a plate of what was surely at least 8 muffins. Mai and Tylee only ate one each. 

That time the princess' shirt couldn't contain the tummy beneath it. It swelled outward and dipped over her pants a little. The princess felt the extra pounds beneath that hand she was rubbing her aching belly with. 

"You okay Azula?" Tylee asked.

"I feel kind of sick" the princess answered.

"You did eat a lot." Mai reminded her.

"I'm sure you'll feel better soon." Tylee said. 

And then the princess felt the acrobat's touch on her middle. She wasn't sure if she liked having Tylee touch her tummy when it was so soft and plump. But it wasn't like Tylee couldn't already tell that her friend was getting chubby. It still didn't help because the acrobat's fingers still left Azula's cheeks red.

"I'm really happy you like my cooking so much. It almost makes up for all of the other stuff." Tylee said. She continued to circle a finger around the princess' deepening belly button.

Azula hoped that things would be completely made up for before her stomach swelled completely out of her robes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you need help?" Tylee asked.

Azula panted. "No I got this."

She sucked in her belly as far as she could. Even sucked in as far as possible her gut still pudged out. The princess tried to button her shirt again. But she couldn't get it around her protruding belly. Even though the princess declined Tylee flounced over to her. 

"Suck it in." Tylee said.

With reluctance Azula listened. Tylee yanked both sides of her shirt and forced it around the princess' doughy middle. For a second the princess thought it would hold. But with a pop her hefty belly was exposed again.

"Someone's been eating a lot." Mai commented with a laugh.

"I'm not fat." The princess sputtered. Her face was getting red.

"Then what is all of this?" Mai asked and grabbed a handful of the princess' generous chub. 

"I'm not fat. I'm just a little chubby." She said. Her face was even redder.

"You were chubby 20 pounds ago." Mai replied.

Azula frowned and pulled her robe closed. She tried to hold it there as if it did anything to hide her tummy.

Tylee went to the princess. She set one hand on her soft middle.

"I'm happy you like my cooking so much." She said. She stroked her fingers down the growing curve of her friend's belly. It seemed to embarrass the princess more.

"That's a good thing too. Because We were hoping that you'd come with us for dinner." Mai said.

"I don't know if I should." Azula replied.

"But we always go out for dinner on weekends. It's our new friendship tradition." Tylee pouted.

The princess holds the overflow of her belly and stares down at it. She was getting too big. The days spent with Tylee and Mai put several inches on her. Her middle had gone from smooth to well fed. And then it went from well fed to slightly plump to spilling over her waistband in a grabable muffintop. She couldn't remember the last time she was hungry or anything less than at least a little full. With the tension of her thoughts her hand sunk deeper into her plump tummy. But she couldn't afford to lose Tylee and Mai now. She couldn't imagine finding any other friends looking the way she did. 

"Fine we can have dinner. But I need new robes first." Azula replied.

Tylee clapped and she almost didn't hear Mai's remark. "I bet you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Zuko's jaw hung open at the sight of Azula who stood in the room in a robe that was at least three sizes too small for her. He had thought that his sister gained some weight. He thought that her cheeks were looking fuller and her tummy more prominent lately. But he hadn't seen much of her in the last few weeks. Tylee and Mai kept her busy.

Azula waited for Tylee and Mai to join her in the room. They did with another large meal for her. It was starting to feel less uncomfortable being stuffed so full. It concerned her to think that she was getting used to eating so much. She was getting so accustomed to it that it was starting to require more food to relieve her hunger. She was finishing meals with less begging and pouting from Tylee. The princess finished the platter of fruit pies Tylee homemade for her. Tylee smiled at the empty plate. "I can make more for you." The acrobat declared. Azula was going to tell her not to but she knew that Tylee would do it anyways. So she told her that it was fine.

The princess felt bloated and heavy. That was another thing she was getting used to.

What she wasn't used to were the stares. She got them from servants as she walked with Tylee and Mai to her room. All of the stares were fixed on her middle. Her gain was becoming more obvious. And Mai made sure she knew it by poking at her belly every now and then. Sometimes she would point to her own stick thin figure or Tylee's slim one for comparison.

Azula was surprised that Tylee and Mai didn't bother her about lunch when it rolled around. She found out that it was because Aang and his friends decided to stop in. And they were a good distraction for her friends. 

The princess entered the banquet hall. "You're right! She did get fat!" Toph laughed and the princess bushed.

Tylee pulled her the rest of the way into the room. And Sokka protectively guarded his plate of moose lion meat.

"We told you so!" Tylee said.

"I didn't think you meant she was that big." Katara said and Azula blushed more.

"What happened to her?" Aang asked.

The princess almost told him that Tylee and Mai did. But she knew that that would end their delicate friendship. So she let Mai talk about how she'd grown lazy instead.

The princess didn't think that her face could get any redder. But she didn't expect Sokka to stand up and jab a finger into her plush side. 

"She's so soft isn't she?" Tylee asked. She stood behind the princess giving her tummy some chub wobbling rubs.

"Yeah she is." Aang agreed. 

Tylee patted her belly a few times. "Sit down next to Mai and me." She led Azula to the chair. She stayed put feeling awkward. All of them were staring at her. And she could tell that Zuko was amused by her current predicament. The princess tried not to meet any of the stares. Instead she looked down. But that wasn't any better. Her belly rested in her lap full and ready to rip through the fabric of a shirt that was straining to hold it in. The princess was one of Tylee's fruit pies away from her belly bursting out.

"Have you tried the dumplings Azula?" Mai asked.

She wasn't able to answer befor Tylee made sure that she would. The acrobat dumped a bunch of them onto her plate with a state that said "you're welcome." It would be rude to reject her offer in front of everyone so Azula eats the generous helping only to have Tylee set something to replace it. She finished that as well.

"No wonder she's getting so big." Zuko remarked.

"I didn't realize she had such an appetite." Sokka said.

"We didn't either." Mai said.

The princess eyed her tummy as the conversation went on. Tylee slipped some chocolate cake onto her plate. The acrobat smiled when the princess finished that too.

Her middle was aching again. Dread set in when Azula realized that that must have meant she ate even more than usual. She put her hand on her taunt tummy. It was now peeking out from under her shirt.

"She really likes my cooking! She always makes room for it." Tylee boasted. The princess guessed that her cheerful smile was why she kept eating. The princess caused her to frown so much in the past she had to make up for it.

The princess rubbed her hand on her aching belly. She sure hoped that she could find some other way to make her friend smile before she ended up with a belly twice the size it already ballooned to.


	5. Chapter 5

"How long are we going to keep this up for?" Tylee asked Mai. She quickly looked at the princess. She was finishing the last bits of Tylee's homemade fruit pies.

"I dunno. I guess until I get the reaction I want." Mai said.

"What reaction do you want?" Tylee asked.

"I'll know it when it happens." Mai replied.

Tylee walked up to the stuffed and bloated princess. She gave her friend's belly two pats. "I think that you've had enough for now. Azula agreed. Tylee gave her another pat. The princess was blushing at Tylee's hand on her overfed tummy. She was almost positive that she went up a size. Her bloat from the other day stuck around in a softer form. She struggled to pull her shirt over her belly before the treats. It only slid back up again. And After eating them all she couldn't get it to fit over her stomach at all. And yet her stomach was still calling for more food. She doesn't want to ask for it because she knew that Mai would make fun of her appetite again.

"Alright we'll see you at lunch." Tylee said. She gave the princess a few more belly rubs. Her hand sank the princess' soft middle. And she felt that much fatter. Tylee was very good at highlighting her weight gain.

"Yeah I'll see you at lunch." Azula agreed.

She headed for her room. As she walked it had a chance to settle in. They weren't talking to her if they weren't feeding her. They only seemed to talk to her when she was letting them stuff her. It wasn't the first time she made this connection. And she was starting to wonder if the really forgave her like the swore they did.

When Azula found out that they wanted to got to the beach she thought that she would finally get a break from the constant stuffing. But after one peek at the mirror she found that she would rather endure the feeding. Her swimsuit didn't fit her at all. It only barely covered the necessities much less her belly. After so many meals it was beginning to dip down and hang over whatever she wore. The princess put a hand atop her massive middle. It was becoming a real problem. With Tylee and Mai around it was swelling up so fast. She hadn't paid much attention to her thighs until the bulk of them was exposed by a lack of pants. They weren't nearly as big as her tummy. But they were embarrassingly big too. In general she was way too big to be in a swimsuit of any kind. It didn't help that Tylee and Mai would be by her the whole time looking as slim and toned as ever.

It was becoming more and more obvious that they hadn't forgiven her. The only reason she could come up with for them wanting to go to the beach was to show off their work and humiliate her. There was a sad flutter in her growing tummy because she was still so desperate to get them to truly forgive her. She can't see herself making any new friends with so many extra pounds on her formerly slender frame. 

"Looks like you got competition Tylee. She's got the best beach body." Mai looked at Azula.

Tylee smirked and nodded her agreement. Once more Tylee was holding the princess' hefty bulk. She grabbed her pillowy sides and gave her while belly a shake. She dropped it and let it jiggle. Mai was cackling the sight must have been pretty funny Azula has never hear her laugh like that. Her cheeks felt hot. And only got hotter as Tylee continued to poke at her rounded midsection.

"I think that we're ready to go." Mai said

"Do you have everything packed?" Tylee asked.

"Azula does. Right there." She pointed at the princess' belly and began to laugh again.

The princess only hoped that following them to the beach would be enough to get them to end the madness and the teasing.


	6. Chapter 6

Azula wasn't surprised when Tylee started buying large ice cream cones. Her supply of them was never short. The first thing Tylee did when they got to the beach was buy her a cone. She felt much chubbier with it in her hand. It was pain to see that everyone else on the beach understood why her tummy dipped over her bikini bottom. The only thing the princess wanted was them to stop ogling her squishy middle. Tylee set up her towel between Azula and Mai. She laid down intent on getting a tan. Azula wanted to go swimming so she could take some of the attention off her belly. But Mai also didn't seem to have interest in the water. Azula guessed that she would rather not deal with whale walrus comments anyways. Instead she pulled chunkier legs as close to her breasts as her belly would permit her. 

Tylee and Mai seemed to ignore her for their tans and each other. And she knew that she was only there so that they could parade her weight gain. The princess held her hands around her middle and felt them sink into her plush love handles. It was a little attempt to hide her bulk. She was getting even softer. She could feel it. She had the start of a double belly. A peek down confirmed it. The curve of her stomach inched out further than when she last saw it. Without clothes to cover the princess concluded that she was bigger than she thought. And she thought that she was hefty. 

The only thing she wanted was to go back home but instead she would herself being stuffed with more ice cream cones and there was no shortage of tropical beverages. Each drink drew more attention. Until almost everyone was staring at the bloated mess she became. "Alright I think we've had enough beach time." Tylee announced.

"Let's head back then." Mai agreed while folding her towel. But Azula could hardly get up let alone make the walk home. She put a hand on her stuffed middle and groaned. It was terrible and humiliating. There was no doubt left. They were punishing her and she didn't know how to handle it. With many other beach goers they laugh at her while she struggles against her belly to sit up. When she finally does she is red in the face and breathless. She almost wanted to cry. But she had enough embarrassment for one beach trip. Tylee and Mai were walking too fast for her. All of the extra pounds were beginning to take their toll. But she didn't want to ask them to wait for her. It only delayed their teasing. "Slow down Tylee she's not as fast as she used to be."

"Oh yeah I forgot how out of shape she is!" Tylee commented loud enough to make sure the princess heard.

The plump princess didn't know how much more of this she could handle.


	7. Chapter 7

Tylee stared at her again. The princess knew that it wouldn't be long before she was being stuffed again. She hadn't felt this empty in ages. But she knows that it won't last. And she can't decide if she is eager to be stuffed again or dreading it. She was ashamed to admit that her stomach was begging to be filled. But after an embarrassing day of stuffing her generous bulk into a bikini she knew that she should try to resist her hunger. She needed to lose the weight. But she couldn't do that with Tylee and Mai plotting her next meal. She decided she should just get it over with.

"You hate me don't you?" Azula asked.

"Hate you?" Asked Tylee in return.

"You're just pretending to forgive me so you can humiliate me." The princess accused. And the look on her acrobat friend's face told her everything she needed to know.

"That's not true!" Tylee said. "Not anymore! Not for me! I think Mai is still mad though." Tylee covered her mouth. Mai was going to be furious that she ratted them out. And Azula. But the princess didn't look angry. She looked hurt like she'd been betrayed a second time.

She had no one to blame but herself. It was foolish of her to think that they would really forgive her. She didn't say anything before retreating to her room. She had no plans to leave it anytime soon. Not while her belly stuck out so round and pillowy. Someone knocked on her door but she wasn't going to fight her mountain of a belly to answer it. She tried to lay on her stomach like she used to. But that wasn't comfortable anymore with her bulk in the way.

The princess cried as quietly as she could. Now she was lonely and fat. And the worst part was that she was feeling hunger claw at her pampered stomach.

After a few hours she heard more knocking. "Can I come in?" Tylee asked.

The princess must have been a glutton for misery as well as food because that time she let Tyee in. Her eyes were probably as puffy as her cheeks from crying. Tylee closed the door. "I made you something." It was a plate of cupcakes. Azula's favorite flavor too.

"You don't have to eat them if you don't want." Tylee said.

But the princess couldn't resist and picked one up. Even though she knew that this was just Tylee's newest tactic. She took a second and rubbed her doughy gut. She felt guilty for indulging it so much. Tylee put her hand next to the princess'.

She held it in place. The princess was softer and warmer than Tylee imagined. She was perfect. She moved her hand from the middle of the princess' tummy to the top where the curve of it began. She'd grown so big. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Azula asked.

Tylee pushed up the princess' shirt to view her belly in full. The princess frowns at the sight of it. But Tylee runs her fingers over it with a loving smile. "At first it was because I was mad at you." Tylee put her hands on either side of Azula's tummy. She lifted it. "I wanted to embarrass you." She let the princess' excess belly drop. It bounced and sloshed before it settled. The princess looked horrified and teary.

"And now?" The she asked. She helped herself to another cupcake. It was a stress reliever. She put a hand on her stomach. Even her fingers had become puffy with her recent gain.

Tylee kissed Azula's lips and then her belly. "Now I want to have as much of you as I can." She hugged the growing princess and felt her warm softness against her slim figure. She rubbed the princess' generous sides. She gave her love handles a squish. "And I already have a lot of you."


	8. Chapter 8

 

"You really like this?" The princess asked.

"I really do." Tylee nodded. "You're so beautiful and cuddly."

The acrobat snuggled up against the princess' tummy. She offered it tentative rubs. Azula's face grew red. 

"You're perfect." Tylee said. But the princess didn't feel perfect. Even if Tylee thought so. The acrobat gave her another squeeze that made her feel as stuffed and puffy as she was. "Are you going to join me and Mai for lunch. I'd really like if you did." She circled her finger around the princess' deeper belly button. 

After thinking it over Azula said"I guess I can." 

"Oh good!" Tylee sprang up. "I'll go tell Mai." 

And before Azula could stop her, she was off. The princess rubbed her hand over the large curve of her belly. Now that Tylee was out of the room she tied her robes back up. She made note of the way the fabric stretched tight around her middle. In a few more meals it would spill out again in a soft cascade that would lead her to the tailor's again. The princess tapped her fingers on her gut while she thought things over. Tylee could be lying to her. But she could be telling the truth and Azula didn't know which of those frightened her more. If Tylee was lying then the princess would be fat and alone and attractive to no one. If Tylee was telling the truth then her belly would swell more. But at least she wouldn't be alone. And if Tylee was telling the truth then how would she approach Mai?

Tylee poked her head into the room. "Do you want to stay here for lunch or go out?"

The princess looked down again. She wasn't ready to show off her belly some more. But then again the public already got a good and full view on the beach. "We can go out."

"Oh wonderful! I have the perfect place!" Tylee smiled. She grabbed Azula's hand. "I've been wanting to try it for a while!"

She tagged along and listened to Mai's remarks and jokes about her belly. She didn't delay ordering as much good as she could. 

The princess had grown full and bloated by the first five platters. But after giving two pats to the princess' taunt middle Mai ordered more food and dessert.

"Here let me help you with that." Tylee said. She took one of the newer and bigger plates. Azula was relieved to have one less thing to stuff herself with. Mai wasn't as pleased as she was. "Tylee what are you doing? That's Azula's food." 

"I'm really hungry Mai." Tylee answered.

"You can't just steal her food. She's a big girl and she needs to eat all of it." Mai said.

"Its fine she can have it." The princess insisted. She absently rubbed her belly which wasn't overstuffed to the point of aching for once.

The walk home was harder. The meal even though it had been smaller left her feeling sluggish and heavier. Even Tylee appeared to be lagging behind. Azula actually wanted to say that the acrobat was looking a little more shapely in the middle. Mai on the other hand was still as slender as ever.

"I'm going to lay down for a bit." Tylee said when they re-entered the palace.

Azula nodded and headed towards her own room and decided to change into something more comfortable.

She stood in front of the mirror. Until then she'd been avoiding doing that. The princess could hardly recognize herself. If she didn't know any better she wouldn't have thought it was her at all. Stuffed full her belly looked extra large that night. It sagged down over her thighs. The princess knee that she put on a lot of weight but she didn't think that the damage would be that bad. She was puffy all over from her doughy middle to her chubby arms and legs. Her face was much rounder too. She looked so different from the athletic girl she had been. Feeling worse than before the princess covered her squishy body under layers of robes. She couldn't believe that she let Tylee and Mai plump her up that much.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Tylee asked. The princess looked everything but ready. She was standing before Tylee squeezed into lingerie a few sizes too small for her.

Azula nodded "I want to do this I just don't want to be seen like this." She held her arms in front of her belly as if she thought that it would hide anything.

"I don't know why." Tylee sprang off the bed. She pressed her cheek into the oversized princess' soft tummy. And she rubbed her hand over its ample curve. Azula blushed at the contact. Tylee smiled "I don't think you should be ashamed. She caressed the hanging dip of the princess' belly.

Azula wished she could agree with the acrobat. But she was ashamed of herself. Tylee pulled her to the bed and she lowered her onto the mattress. Tylee laid down next to the princess and rubbed her hands over her middle. She kissed Azula on the lips and then her neck. The princess awkwardly returned her kisses. Tylee felt her soft arms curl around her and unhook her bra. Tylee threw it on the floor and did the same for Azula. With the lingerie out of the way Tylee trailed her tongue from the princess' deep belly button to her chest. She gripped the princess' excess love handles while she kissed her bare chest. But soon her lips left the princess chest and she focused on massaging the princess' middle. It was so soft. Azula wanted to pushe her away at first. The acrobat's hands on her belly was making her uncomfortable. But the awkward feeling was replaced by a sensation of soothing. Tylees hands feet from her upper belly to her even softer lower belly. She affectionatly rubbed her thumbs on the underside o the princess' belly where her chub began to spill over her waistband.

Tylee felt the princess's chubby fingers tighten in her hair when her fingers moved away from her overhang to between her thighs.   
She wanted nothing other than to make up for making Azula feel so awkward and distraught.  
She kissed the princess' belly button.


	10. Chapter 10

Azula was still sleeping when Tylee woke up. The princess was laying with her back against Tylee who hoped that she would roll over so she could feel her tummy. Tylee wasn't picky though. She was fine with having her arms around the princess' middle. She rubbed the curve of it. And she was certain that the princess had grown even softer. Tylee held the princess tighter and sunk her arms deeper into her doughy belly. She figured she squeezed too hard because the princess woke up. There was a friendly scent in the air. Bread mixed with something sweeter. Tylee wondered if it was actually that that woke Azula.

"Did you sleep good?" Azula asked

"Really good." Tylee answered and put her arms around the princess. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes." Azula replied.

"Oh goodie!" Tylee exclaimed. She pulled the princess to the dining room. The table was already teeming with food. The princess looked at the plates with discomfort. 

Mai pushed a plate over. "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting."  
The princess was already bright red as she took her first bite. It was a fluffy and large pancake loaded with syrup. 

Tylee helped herself to a pancake of her own while Mai placed three more in front of Azula. She drenched all three in syrup. When the princess finished those three they are replaced by another three and two muffins. Tylee could tell that the princess was full after the pancakes. But she finished the muffins. Mai was merciless. She was quick to hand Azula another six muffins. "I made so many and I don't want them to go to waste."

The princess put a puffy hand on her stomach and looked at the muffins. Her belly was already swollen and curving out that much further. But she started on the muffins any how. By the time she finished her stomach had the buttons on her shirt straining. Mai slid her a plate of sausage links

"I'm getting full." The princess said.

"We have so much food left." Mai replied. "I think you have plenty of room." She patted the princess' taunt and bloated middle.

Tylee no longer wanted Azula to feel uncomfortable. "Well I'm really hungry still." Tylee helped herself to the rest of the pancake Stacy and all of the syrup. She also helped herself to the breakfast sausage links and a large platter blueberry and strawberry muffins. She couldn't resist when she noticed Mai making a whip cream covered pancake. 

"Tylee this is Azula's food." Mai reminded.

"She said she's full." Tylee said and munched on the pancake.

"You're going to get chubby." Mai said. "Look you're already getting a gut."

Tylee looked down. And sure enough she realized that her belly was taking on a new roundness. She smiled knowing that it might make Azula more comfortable. Tylee patted her tummy. "It's fine."

That caught Azula's attention. She hovered her hand over Tylee's tummy. Tylee laughed. "Go ahead."  
She took Azula's hand and put it on her belly. The princess found comfort in feeling Tylee's gentle pudge. The princess gave it a few light pokes which caused Tylee to giggle. The acrobat wasn't jiggly or soft like the princess. She was just round with a food baby. The acrobat seemed pleased with her jutting tummy. The princess wished she could feel that comfortable with her squishy figure. 

Azula's pointer was still on Tylee's stomach and tracing the curve of it. Tylee put a hand on the princess' stomach. It was uncomfortably full again so the belly rubs were welcomed. Even if she wanted them they still caused her to flush.

Mai was quite unhappy with the display. This wasn't part of her plan. They were supposed to be guilting the princess into gorging herself, not plumping with her while doting over her. But that's just what Tylee was doing. She cuddled her recently rounded figure into the princess' much softer body. And to make all much worse Azula looked somewhat happy. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment. But she seemed to like Tylee rubbing and hugging her girth. 

With every meal it was getting harder for Tylee to wrap her arms completely around the princess' belly. Her goal was to make it so she wouldn't be able to do it at all. "Let's split desert." Tylee suggested. She picked up a plate of fruit pastries.


	11. Chapter 11

Azula liked waking up with Tylee next to her. She was relived to know that she had such a huge bed. Between the two of them they were filling it fast. The princess sat up. She tried to anyways. The fight against her growing midsection was getting harder with every breakfast. And lately in the past few weeks she has been having two of those. She didn't even need Mai's guilting to get her to do so. She was finally getting a little more comfy with her soft figure.

Tylee woke up shortly after. She watched the princess struggle to sit upright. Her belly was weighing her down considerably. The acrobat smiled. The princess had gotten so big. Once the owner of a large and jiggly double belly the princess and almost doubled in size. She had eaten enough to add a third layer to f tummy. The princess panted and fell back into the mattress. Tylee stopped staring and helped the princess up. She really was heavy. Tylee ran her fingers along the side of the princess' rounded and puffy face.

"Good morning Tylee." Azula said. Tylee leaned as close as she could and kissed the princess. She still wasn't used to being kissed so Tylee wasn't surprised to see the princess blushing. The servants entered the room to drop off some breakfast. They stares lingered on Azula. They still weren't used to seeing her at such an incredible size. Tylee picked up a muffin and fed it to the princess. And then she has a muffin if her own. She liked muffins they reminded her of the shape of her belly. Even though her belly has passed the small muffintop stage and is starting to form tow distinct layers. Tylee fed the princess a few more muffins as the princess rubbed Tylee's lower belly. It seemed like Azula was going as soft as her tummy.

Tylee grinned at her. And then she sprang up faster than someone her size should be able to. And she tried to hug Azula. Azula was getting harder to hug. Both of them had grown so big. Tylee's tummy squished into Azula's. While Tylee had a belly for herself it was the princess' that really got in the way. With her own bulging gut Tylee's hands hardly even brushed Azula's "I think we have a problem." Tylee said.

The princess looked down the expanse of her stomach. "A big one." She agreed and set a hand on top of it.

Tylee realized that she was going to have to hug her princess from the side. She wobbles her way to the princess' side. Even though her belly was still in the way she could wrap her arms part of the way around the princess' tummy. She gave the massive thing a few loving rubs. She rubbed her cheek agains the princess' abundant figure. "You're so perfect."

"You are too." The princess said. She poked the acrobat's squishy love handles.


	12. Chapter 12

"What happened to her?" Zuko asked. He was only gone for a few days. Before he left Azula had grown quite chubby. The person he was looking at was at least triple that size. Mai told him that she and Tylee were going to guilt his sister into becoming a few pounds heavier. But he didn't think she would take the guilt trip that far. The princess was absolutely massive. He observed her trying to squeeze herself into her usual chair. Tylee was next to her. She was also very much chunkier then he remembered. She could still easily fit into her chair. But her cheeks had went flabby and her chin had a partner. Zuko really didn't expect his sister to take such a huge portion or breakfast willingly. But there she was taking enough plates to feed three.   
She was a snack away from breaking the chair. And Tylee was in the middle of feeding her a heavily buttered bagel. At the same time she rubbed circles on the princess' belly and gave it two pars when she finished her meal. Both pats made her belly ripple like a water bed.

It took a lot of effort but Azula leaned over and picked something form the table to stuff Tylee with. The acrobat delightedly ate the chocolate cake that the princess fed her. Azula stroked her fingers on Tylee's squishy tummy. 

"I didn't think you were going to make her this big." Zuko hisses.

"I just gave her a start. She did most of the work." Mai shrugged.

"Why would she do that to herself she can't exactly do much firebending like that." Zuko said.

"I think she likes being soft thanks to Tylee." Mai replied. Zuko could see that it annoyed her. "She was supposed to be humiliated Zuko."

Zuko looked at his sister who looked anything but humiliated. She looked content and relaxed. And completely stuffed. She rubbed a chubby hand on her overflowing girth which was beginning to flow over the armrests. Tylee made herself busy poking at those folds.

If Mai didn't confirm it Zuko would have never been able to believe that this giant woman was his formerly slim and athletic sister.

"You're so big and warm." Tylee cooed into the princess' mountainous middle. When her gut first started to grow she would have been red in the face with embarrassment at the comment. But after getting used to her new size she thought that it was rather flattering. She picked up a doughnut and popped it into her mouth. She ought to thank Mai for her help.

She picked up another doughnut and fed it to Tylee. Her belly blimpped out further. The princess hoped that she could get Tylee as big as her. She pinched the acrobat's puffy cheeks. The extra weight suited her. Maybe more than it suited Azula. For a second she had a flicker of regret and restored insecurity. But Tylee rubbed her face into the princess' abundant bulk and mumbled "you're perfect."

"So are you Tylee." Azula replied. If Tylee loved her impressive size then she could too.


End file.
